


The Evening

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King crouched near one alligator's grave and scowled.





	The Evening

I never created Batman TAS.

 

The Sewer King crouched near one alligator's grave and scowled. He remembered wrapping his fingers around claws before the sick alligator died. The Sewer King's eyes were wide after his pet's spirit materialized. One smile formed. His arms were around the spirit.   
His tears fell on it. A wonderful evening.

 

THE END


End file.
